


Battle Strategy

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Battle of New York, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world, a different Battle of New York begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Strategy

"What's the plan, Freedom?"

Sailor Freedom glanced around at the Hydroids approaching. The portal was being sustained by the will of the possessed Dr. Selvig and his colleagues. Unfortunately, it would take Fury and Phil a while to find them. She couldn't blame them for wishing they weren't small and four-legged.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can find Selvig and close that portal, our priority's containment." She turned to Sailor Orion and Sailor Ferra. "Orion, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Ferra, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

Both Senshi nodded. Sailor Ferra grabbed Sailor Orion's hand, and with a cry of "Ferra Rocket Launch," lifted off.

Watching them go, Sailor Freedom turned back to the others. "Asgard, try and block the portal. That should slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up."

"Understood." Sailor Asgard raised Mjolnir, and took off,

Looking at her remaing teammates, Freedom continued. "Marzanna and I will stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Gamma?"

Sailor Gamma turned, dark emeralds filled with anticipation.

"Smash!"

Gamma smirked. "Can do."

With that, she leapt off, green hair streaming behind her. As she did, Sailor Freedom and Sailor Marzanna turned to face the horde of Hydroids approaching, ready to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> -The dialogue is largely taken from the Avengers movie.  
> -Matchups are as follows:  
> Captain America: Freedom  
> Iron Man: Ferra (from ferrous)  
> Thor: Asgard  
> Hawkeye: Orion (Mythological hunter and archer)  
> Black Widow: Marzanna (a Slavic goddess)  
> Hulk: Gamma  
> -Fury and Phil (and possibly Maria) are Guardian Cats.


End file.
